Harvesters are utilized to gather and harvest a crop. Such harvesters may include a head which separates the crop from the underlying growing medium and feeds the crop into the harvester. Depending upon the crop being harvested, such heads may include a cutter bar which severs the crop and a reel which is rotated to move the crops towards the cutter bar and into an auger and/or onto draper belt. During use, the reel may be repositioned in an upward/downward direction or in a rearward/forward direction. In many harvesters, the reel may be formed of multiple segments that collectively span a width of the head.